Of Kisses and Christmas
by MsByunTae
Summary: In which Nio decides to hang a mistletoe outside the dorms for everyone to enjoy. All my favourite Akuma No Riddle Couples mixed with a little fluff, crack and love!


"Tokaku-san! Look!" Haru beamed and pointed excitedly at the mistletoe hanging on the door. She turned to her girl friend with a blush and a small smile on her face.

"A plant?" Tokaku blurted, uninterested and clueless to what it was. "Is it harmful? I'll protect you!" she immediately pulled out a pistol out of nowhere and pointed it towards the mistletoe.

Haru quickly grabbed both her arms and pouted. "No! Don't shoot it! It's a mistletoe, geez..."

"Oh...what's that?" Tokaku cleared her throat and kept her gun.

"Tokaku-san doesn't know? Has Tokaku-san even celebrated Christmas before?" Haru was in disbelief. Taking the girl's silence as her answer, she shook her head and tried to explain.

"It's when you...uhm...kiss the person you're under the mistletoe with." Haru's cheeks were red and she couldn't look at her in the eye.

"That's dumb..." Tokaku blurted and continued walking down the hallway, leaving a frustrated Haru behind.

"Tokaku-san is the dumb one..." Haru mumbled with a sad pout.

Well, not until she felt a grip on her shoulders and a pair of lips pressing on her cheek.

After a short moment, Tokaku let her go and sighed. "There. Happy?"

"Very." Haru breathed, then started whining again. "But it wasn't _under_ the mistletoe! And it's supposed to be on the lips!"

"Oi..."

* * *

><p>"Isuke can never get into the Christmas spirit. It's too joyful and happy~" the pink-haired girl stared at her nails as she muttered other incoherent words.<p>

"Christmas also means discount prices for Pocky." Haruki pointed out positively with a grin and a stick of the snack in between her lips.

Isuke scoffed, then noticed something and looked up. "Hey, it's that thing." Her face started to turn red as she looked back at Haruki.

"Hm...? Oh! A mistletoe!" Haruki's eyes twinkled and her smile widened.

"W-What are you so happy about?" Isuke remarked with a blush on her face. "Don't look at me like that~"

"Isuke-sama," the red-head pulled her close and pressed her lips onto hers, kissing her hard and passionately.

When they broke it off, they stared into each other's eyes, Isuke muttered a mischievous_ 'Yay Christmas~' _and dragged Haruki to their shared room.

You know what happens after.

* * *

><p>Mahiru was standing at the entrance of the hallway, looking dumbly at the mistletoe and fiddling with her hands. She looked left and right, her face turned bright red and stared down at her feet.<p>

Suddenly, fancy music started playing in the background and Mahiru jumped, startled. She started quivering, as she knew very well who it was.

"My...what are you standing out here for, Banba-san?" Sumireko asked with her unreadable smile, head tilted to the side and hand delicately touching her cheek.

"I-I-I..." The silver-haired girl looked like she was going to cry and explode at the same time.

"Oh my, is that a mistletoe?" Sumireko asked with a glint of tease and happiness.

Mahiru wanted to turn heels and dash off. She wanted to kiss Sumireko, so badly. Even Shinya was screaming at her to 'eat her face already'. But she couldn't bring herself to do it.

The ojou-sama giggled at the girl's shyness and bent down slowly. "Banba-san..."

Mahiru could smell tea and metal, and it was probably the best scent she had ever inhaled. And even when Sumireko's lips touched hers, a small peck, she felt like her inner feels were exploding and that she could faint anytime.

Of course, she collapsed into the ojou-sama's arms, in complete bliss and unconsciousness.

"Banba-san...? Banba-san!"

* * *

><p>Chitaru and Hitsugi held hands, as usual, with a plan to spend the Christmas evening in each other's arms and exchange presents in their room.<p>

Of course, they came across the mistletoe.

Chitaru couldn't stop stuttering as she finally had an excuse to kiss the girl on the lips.

Surprisingly, Hitsugi pulled the tall girl down and went on her tippy toes to kiss her.

"Chitaru-san..."

"Kirigaya..."

They gazed into each other's eyes lovingly and held each other tightly, both having a small smile on their faces.

"I'm sorry." Chitaru suddenly blurted out.

"For what?" the small girl seemed confused.

"It seems like we only kissed because of the mistletoe." Chitaru held the girl's hands with the most sincerest expression.

"Well, romeo-san, we can kiss again but for different reasons." Hitsugi smiled and caressed the taller girl's cheek.

"Kirigaya..."

And they kissed again...and again...

* * *

><p>"Shiena-chan~" Otoya cooed as she clung onto the spectacled girl with her arms wrapped tight around her.<p>

The latter grunted and tried to pry the psycho off her. But even the nth attempt was fruitless. "Stop it, Takechi-san. It's hard to walk like this."

"But you're so cute!" Otoya snuggled closer to Shiena, suddenly grinning scarily. "So cute I could just cut you up..."

"T-Takechi-san...!" Shiena squirmed under her tight grip. "You're being a bully again!"

Otoya chuckled. "I'm just kidding. I can never harm my Shiena-chan."

Shiena merely wanted to go back to her room and read her book, but it seemed like she had to wait a little longer.

Otoya suddenly pulled the girl to the side and sandwiched her to the wall. She smirked and cupped the girl's cheeks.

"W-What are you doing?!" Shiena tried to shove the girl away, but Otoya was really damn strong.

"There's a mistletoe, Shiena-chan." She replied innocently and attempted to kiss her, only to have the latter's hand pushing her face away.

"Mistletoes are supposed to be romantic." The nerd retorted, yet her ears were turning red.

"I am being romantic, in some sense." Otoya grasped her hands instead and smiled menacingly.

"H-Hey...! Ta-mmhhppm~!"

* * *

><p>Kouko felt a slap on her shoulder as her roommate started giggling. She immediately stopped walking and took her eyes off her book.<p>

"What is it?" she asked Suzu, who was all on smiles.

"Look up."

She did. Her face didn't show much expression though.

"Mistletoe? A kiss?"

Suzu covered her mouth as she giggled, then playfully shoved Kouko's shoulder. "My...you're so bold."

"What did I do?" Kouko raised an eyebrow. Sometimes she thinks the oldie was a little crazy.

"I've never thought about you that way...but..." Suzu leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Kouko's cheek, barely grazing against her lips. "Ahh~ I haven't kissed anyone for a long time!" Suzu cupped her own cheeks and giggled to herself. "I'm so embarrassed!"

"...What...?" Kouko was still expressionless. But she did like the kiss.

* * *

><p>"I didn't get to do the mistletoe thing even though I was the one who started it!" Nio knocked her own head with her usual cheery expression.<p>

Yuri chuckled huskily and rested her chin on her hand. "Come here."

"Yahoo!" Nio cheered and skipped towards the chairwoman.

"Merry Christmas." Yuri smiled warmly and gave a gentle kiss to her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone (including Nio for once) have loved! Hope you enjoyed this weird fic xD Merry Christmas~!<strong>


End file.
